Death
by MissDupre
Summary: A la muerte le es incomprensible porque todos quieren a Naruto Uzumaki, y para poder entenderlo tomara posesión del cuerpo de su mejor amigo. Sin pensar mucho en las consecuencias que eso le traería, como enamorarse.


Nombre: Death

Resumen: A la muerte le es incomprensible porque todos quieren a Naruto Uzumaki, y para poder entenderlo tomara posesión del cuerpo de su mejor amigo. Sin pensar mucho en las consecuencias que eso le traería, como enamorarse.

Parejas: "Sasuke"xHinata

* * *

Death: Encuentro

La noche del 25 de septiembre era oscura y llovía a caudales, en el apartamento de Naruto Uzumaki una fría corriente de aire atravesaba su cuerpo alertándolo del peligro. El hombre de ya veintiséis años despertó de su sueño alarmado. Naruto fijo su vista por su habitación, podía sentir la presencia de alguien, como si lo mirara u observara con detenimiento, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, podía sentir el susurro de alguien, algo lo estaba llamando.

- Naruto – Susurro la voz de ultratumba.

El hombre rubio espero a que la presencia se volviera a manifestar, pero después de un momento sin nada, el cansancio lo volvió a envolver y decidió volver al dormir, despreocupado como era su naturaleza.

* * *

Sakura Haruno, caminaba apresurada hasta el edificio que estaba frente suyo, se le había hecho tarde entre despertarse y arreglarse, ahora tendría que despertar a Naruto y vestirlo casi ella misma para poder llegar al trabajo a tiempo, no podía permitir llegar otro día tarde al hospital. Entro al ascensor y apretó el numero del piso de su novio, se mordió una de sus perfectas uñas mientras veía como los números iban subiendo hasta llegar al siete las puertas se abrieron mostrando a un rubio ya vestido y con maletín en mano.

- Pensé que hoy no vendrías Sakura – Le dijo con una sonrisa zorruna mientras entraba al ascensor junto a ella y apretaba el numero uno.

- Me he quedado dormida, fue sin querer – Respondió la chica con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, por la vergüenza. – No pensé que te encontraría despierto – Le confeso, no quiso agregar que lo había imaginado enrollado en las sabanas, roncando y babeando sin querer despertar.

- No he dormido bien, creo que ayer comí mucho ramen o algo así – Omitió la parte de ser observado, no quería sonar como una niñita asustada frente a su novia.

- Quizás…, deberías dejar de comer tanto ramen y dejar que yo te prepare otras cosas para cenar – Comento seria. Naruto la miro conteniendo la risa.

- Sabes que no quiero morir así – Bromeo, las cejas de Sakura se juntaron en disgusto.

- Eres un tonto sabias – Lo golpeo en el hombro de manera juguetona mientras salían del ascensor y caminaban hacia el auto del chico.

- Pero soy tu tonto – Contesto el rubio mientras le abría la puerta a su novia, para después dar la vuelta y subir al auto, camino a sus trabajos.

* * *

Hinata Hyuuga cerró los ojos al sentir el aire caliente chocar contra su rostro, la pequeña cafetería a la cual había entrado rebosaba con calor humano. Se sentó en la barra tomando el pequeño menú plastificado que tenía en frente, necesitaba de un buen café antes de ir al Hospital su turno no empezaba hasta unos treinta minutos y la consumía el sueño, la noche anterior había hecho un turno extra en pediatría cuidando un niño con cáncer, su corazón se había roto al ver al pequeño solo en aquella habitación, su madre tenía otro dijo que cuidar y no podía pasar las noches con él, así que ella lo había hecho por ella. Sus pensamientos se disiparon al sentir como el ya habituado camarero del café colocaba un café frente a ella, Hinata le agradeció con la mirada. Comenzó a colocarle unas cuantas cucharadas de azúcar al café cuando una voz la interrumpió.

- Para ser doctora no eres muy consciente de tu salud Hyuuga, te va a dar diabetes si sigues así - Hinata no necesito darse vuelta para saber que quien le hablaba era nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha, un ex compañero suyo. Mejor amigo de Naruto. Su tono de voz, único en toda la ciudad lo hacía inconfundible.

- Solo si consumo más azúcar en el día, lo cual no hago – Le respondió. No trataba de ser ruda, pero sabía de ante mano que a él le importaba lo mismo si ella era cordial con él o grosera.

- Bien por ti – Le escucho decir mientras tomaba un poco de su café. El chico a su lado había comenzado a revolver su propio café sin prestarle más atención a ella. A Hinata no le importo claro, su relación con él nunca había profundizado lo suficiente para que le importara, solo eran saludos y conversaciones de vez en cuando. - Quedan dos semanas para el cumpleaños de Naruto, ¿Iras? – Le pregunto, la chica abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa al ver que él seguía hablándole.

- No me lo perdería – Respondió tratando de esconder su asombro. Vio de reojo como el chico torcía la nariz y fruncía el ceño.

- ¿Todavía sigues enamorada de ese Dobe? – Hinata lo miro de frente, por primera vez en toda la pseudoconversación , un poco indignada por su atrevimiento, y confundida por su curiosidad.

- Eso fue hace unos diez años, vas un poco atrasado – Trato de bromear con el asunto para ver que ya estaba mas que pisado.

- Así que te diste cuenta que solo era un capricho – Hablo el chico, tomo un sorbo de su café y siguió hablando – Siempre supe que algún día te darías cuenta de tu error – Los ojos oscuros del chico se posaron el los de ella.

- ¿Cuál error? – Pregunto Hinata por inercia, llena de curiosidad.

- Haberte fijado en él en vez de mi – Fue lo único que le dijo antes de sacar un billete de su bolsillo, ponerlo en la mesa y darse la vuelta mientras la dejaba allí, con las mejillas rojas por la vergüenza.

* * *

En la última oficina del gran edificio Hokage, Naruto presidente de la empresa, permanecía sentado en su silla mirando el cielo por la gran ventana, parecía estar en paz hasta que un fuerte dolor en su pecho lo hizo curvarse de dolor, ya es la hora pensó Naruto con desconsuelo, su corazón por fin estaba dando las señales que él había esperado, otra ola de dolor lo hizo soltar un grito, un susurro se escucho por la oficina.

- Si - Dijo la voz, la misma que Naruto había escuchado esa madrugada. – Si – Repitió.

- ¿Si a qué? – Pregunto bajito consumido por el dolor del pecho.

- Si – Fue lo único que volvió a escuchar.

- ¿SI A QUE MALDITA SEA? – Grito lleno de ira, sus ojos azules normalmente amables cambiaron.

- Si es la respuesta a tu pregunta – Respondió la voz, la cara del rubio se lleno de incomprensión.

- No he hecho ninguna pregunta – Su voz salía entrecortada por el dolor.

- Claro que si – Naruto pensó aquella voz penumbrosa le estaba jugando una broma de mal gusto.

- ¿Quién eres? – Pregunto harto de la charada. La voz permaneció callada un tiempo mientras el dolor de Naruto comenzaba a disminuir.

- Pronto Naruto, pronto – Fue lo último que escucho el rubio antes del completo silencio.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha caminaba tranquilo por la calle en dirección a la compañía Uchiha, todavía le quedaba tiempo para llegar relativamente temprano. Mientras que su mente iba divagando por cierta chica que había visto esta mañana, por fin había dado un paso hacia adelante en su inexistente relación. Claro, todo hubiera sido más fácil, si ella no hubiera estado tan cegada por su amigo, quizás hubieran estado juntos hacia muchos años, quizás desde el mismo momento en el que él se dio cuenta que ellos eran el uno para el otro, a la edad de seis años. Pero ella había sido tan ciega, siendo capaz de ignorarlo todos estos años. Pero ahora que se había dado cuenta que Naruto no era para ella, solo tenía que hacerla entender que él siempre había sido de ella y ella siempre había sido de él.

El chico ni siquiera se dio cuenta hasta que el auto le dio de lleno al cruzar la calle. Y todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

Cuando Naruto llego a su departamento mas cansando de lo usual y totalmente cabreado. Cerró la puerta de un portazo, sin importarle sus vecinos y cayó en su sillón. Frunció el ceño de forma inmediata al sentirse observado.

-¿Qué quieres ahora? - Gruño al cielo, apoyo su rubia cabeza de forma brusca contra el mueble – ¡Sal de una maldita vez! – Volvió a gritar cabreado.

- Mas respeto Naruto, no sabes a quien le hablas – El tono de la voz se agravo con enojo.

- Pues lo quiero saber, estoy cansado del jueguito –

- Soy quien está desde el principio de los tiempo – Le respondió de forma dudosa, Naruto no comprendió su significado.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Volvió a preguntar, podía sentir como la presencia se movía detrás de él, pero no quiso girarse.

- Todos te quieren Naruto, todos. Incluso la chica a la cual le rompiste el corazón, el chico que llamas mejor amigo al cual le quitaste por muchos años el afecto de quien el amaba, tus rivales te aprecian. ¿Por qué?, ¿Que tienes tú que todos te estiman? – Naruto frunció el ceño al escucharlo hablar de Hinata y Sasuke, el no había querido inmiscuirse en su relación. No lo había pedido. El rubio permaneció callado por la falta de respuesta. La voz volvió a hablar – Te voy a proponer un trato Naruto, uno bien justo –

- ¿Cuál? – Pregunto el chico.

- Quiero que en dos semanas me enseñes porque la gente te aprecia tanto – Naruto tanteo su petición.

- ¿Y qué gano yo? – Pregunto el rubio.

- Ganas que aplace lo que te preguntas cada mañana – Naruto sintió el escalofrió al darse cuenta de quién era la voz que le hablaba.

- Voy a morir verdad – Musito el rubio con la voz quebrada, esa era la pregunta que él se hacía cada mañana.

- Si – Volvió a decir. Y ahora Naruto comprendió el significado de la palabra.

- Esta bien, lo voy a hacer – Respondió derrotado.

- Muy bien – Hablo de nuevo, pero ya no con su voz de ultratumba si no con una voz que Naruto conocía muy bien, tanto como para girarse y ver tras de sí a su mejor amigo.

- ¿Sasuke? – Pregunto anonadado.

- No Naruto, no soy Sasuke. Solo he tomado su cuerpo para poder cumplir nuestro trato – Y Naruto lo miro, sin poder creer que la misma muerte le hablara a través de su mejor amigo.

Continuara …

* * *

Nota Autora: Otra historia más. Que puedo hacer si la idea me carcome el cerebro y no me deja estudiar.- Aunque cuando me llego la idea no estaba estudiando sino que vino Meet Joe Black, y de ahí vino. Máximo unos 5 capítulos. Espero sus comentarios. Saludos.


End file.
